1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to camera systems and more particularly to systems and methods of vibration compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have become commonplace, due to ease of review and processing of captured images in related devices such as computers.
Vibration occurs in all cameras, particularly in digital cameras with light weight and thin volume. In handheld use, blurring easily occurs. Anti-vibration compensation is provided in digital cameras accordingly.
Anti-vibration mechanisms disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,332,060 and 5,850,575 employ a position sensor to detect movements of an image sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,060 detects a vibration velocity of a camera device using a Hall unit, and takes the first derivative of the vibration velocity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,575 detects a position movement of a camera device using a Hall unit, and takes the first derivative of the position movement. A processor calculates a compensation value according to the detected data, and enables a group of compensation lenses to compensate the vibration and avoid blurring. However, if significant movement of the compensation lens is required, lenses may collide with each other.
In an anti-vibration mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,696, a gyro sensor is set in the camera lens to detect vibration velocity of the camera. A camera processor calculates a compensation value according to the detected data, and compensates vibration according to the compensation value via a compensation device coupled to the camera, solving the vibration problem.